dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Here Comes Yajirobe
·ヤジロベー !! |Rōmaji title = Kaidanji · Yajirobē Tōjō!! |Literal title = The Strange Guy – Enter Yajirobe!! |Series = DB |Number = 105 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = March 16, 1988 |Manga = The Weirdo with the Ball *Yajirobe's Prey |Previous = Mark of the Demon |Next = Terrible Tambourine |English Airdate = September 4, 2003 }} ·ヤジロベー !!|''Kaidanji · Yajirobē Tōjō!!|lit. "The Strange Guy – Enter Yajirobe!!"}} is the fourth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred fifth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on March 16, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 4, 2003. Summary The stranger tells Goku that he stole his breakfast, though Goku says that he cannot prove it was his fish. Goku sees that the stranger has a Dragon Ball hanging on his neck as a necklace and assumes that he works with Tambourine. However, as he notices later, the mountain man's ball was the One-Star Ball, not the Four-Star Ball that Tambourine stole from him. Due to the misunderstanding, they start to fight. The fight does not last long, as the misunderstanding gets resolved and Goku asks the man his name. The stranger says his name is Yajirobe and they chat for a while. Goku asks where Yajirobe got the Dragon Ball and Yajirobe says that he found it three years ago in the jungle. Cymbal flies in for the Dragon Ball. Goku figures that Cymbal works with Tambourine as they look similar and both want the Dragon Balls, and he and Yajirobe play Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who will fight Cymbal; Yajirobe ends up winning. Yajirobe makes short work of Cymbal and wins, slicing him in half with his sword. King Piccolo senses the death of his son and scowls in pain. Meanwhile, Master Roshi has Kame House and the rest of the gang relocated to a different island to keep safe from King Piccolo for the time being, but Bulma and the others insist on getting the Dragon Balls before King Piccolo does. Bulma then creates a freezing capsule to keep Krillin's body in until they can wish him back. Major Events *Goku battles Yajirobe due to a misunderstanding. *Yajirobe kills Cymbal. Battles *Goku vs. Yajirobe *Yajirobe vs. Cymbal Appearances Characters Locations *Yajirobe's Prairie *Kame House Objects *Capsule *Panties *Yajirobe's katana *Power Pole *Pilaf's Flying Base *Dragon Ball Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but four in the manga. *Goku and Yajirobe's fight is extended in the anime. **Yajirobe's headbutt is during their first clash in the manga but here it happens after they trade blows and (in the Japanese version) insult each other. *Tambourine looking over the tournament roster for fighters he's already killed isn't in the manga. *The group reconvening at the new island and seeing Roshi, Tien, and Chiaotzu off isn't in the manga. *The scene of Piccolo sleeping with his eyes open while Pilaf tries to show him his family album (animal porn in the Japanese version) isn't in the manga. *The scene of Krillin's body being placed in the freezer capsule is filler. *Cymbal flying above looking for a Dragon Ball is filler. *Goku interrogating Cymbal on his relation to Tambourine isn't in the manga. *Goku and Yajirobe's playing Rock-Paper-Scissor's, as well as Cymbal's exasperation, lasts slightly longer in the anime. Trivia *The term "breaktice" is exclusive to the English versions. *Yajirobe's fish did not have fangs in the previous episode but here it does like its' manga counterpart. *The book that Pilaf shows Piccolo is supposedly softcore pornography in the Japanese version. The English dubs render it as his family album. *Krillin's corpse's expression has somehow changed as he's being placed in the freezer capsule. *Bulma storing the freezer capsule and Oolong's remark about being placed with her undergarments was removed in the Tonnami broadcast. *Cymbal's death is altered in the Toonami broadcast, where after Yajirobe slices him in half, Cymbal continues to groan as if he's still alive, where Goku loses his patience and blows up Cymbal, leaving Yajirobe annoyed. *In the English version, Cymbal jokes that Yajirobe is a good dancer (as a result of him dodging his lightning attacks), which is what Piccolo told Mutaito back when they fought centuries ago. *In the Japanese version, as Yajirobe charges him, Cymbal makes a pun on the former's name calling him "Shinjirobe", which references the word for death (shi). The English dubs did not include this. *In the Japanese version, Yajirobe doesn't tell Goku his name until after he's done eating Cymbal in the next episode. By that fact, earlier in this episode, when Goku asked for his name, Yajirobe refuses to tell him on the count he's a thief. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 105 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 105 (BD) pt-br:O grande Yajirobe fr:Dragon Ball épisode 105 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball